Kinktober 2019
by katsukisprincess
Summary: 31 days, 33 smut stories. Let's get freaky.
1. kinktober calendar

day one: orgasm denial, hotel/motel sex, licking with****Dabi ****

day two: sex toys, lingerie/sexy clothes with****Todoroki ****

day three: body worship with****Amajiki****

day four: cunnilingus and edging with****Kirishima ****

day five: BDSM, cockwarming, and deep throating with****Iida****

day six: bondage and face sitting with****Sero****

day seven: orgasm denial, humiliation, and clothed/naked sex with****Shigaraki****

day eight: public sex, clothes on, and uniforms with****Shindou****

day nine: knife play with****Toga****

day ten: enthusiastic oral with****Toshinori ****

day eleven: rough and drunk sex with****Todoroki****

day twelve: choking and mind control with****Shinsou****

day thirteen: tentacles with****Amajiki ****

day fourteen: mommy kink with****Midoriya****

day fifteen: sex pollen with****Aizawa****

day sixteen: overstimulation with****Shouji****

day seventeen: praise kink with****Togata****

day eighteen: Beetlejuice!Shinsou

day nineteen: accidental stimulation, enemies, near death experience/adrenaline with****Shigaraki****

day twenty: fantasy/magic AU with ****Dragon Shifter!Kirishima****

day twenty one: primal play, biting, nipple worship, and against a wall with ****Bakugou****

day twenty two: co-dependency, crying, scar kink, branding with ****Dabi****

day twenty three: double penetration with ****Bakugou and Kirishima****. pegging with ****Shigaraki****.

day twenty four: eyes, fuck or die, cuckholding with ****Hawks****

day twenty five: somnophilia with ****Kaminari ****

day twenty six: power play, threesome with ****Good Kink!Iida vs Bad King!Bakugou****

day twenty seven: a/b/o with ****Sero****. prostitution/sex work with ****the boys of the Bakusquad****.

day twenty eight: xenophilia with ****Tokoyami****

day twenty nine: arguing, bruises, and handjobs with ****Bakugou****

day thirty: dirty talk with ****Tetsutetsu****

day thirty one: summoning a demon with ****Kaminari****


	2. day one: dabi

**Day One: orgasm denial, hotel/motel sex, and licking with ****_Dabi_**

"I don't understand why we're doing this." Dabi muttered, dragging his duffle bag through the long hallway of the hotel. The air stung with the smell of chlorine, a trait that the normal nose would notice, but as these two were both were seasoned League of Villains members, they were used to much worse conditions.

{name} ignored her partner, sticking the small plastic keycard into the door of their room as they arrived. After waiting for the lock to click, she threw open the door, tossing her belongings onto the floor in the process. She looked around to see one large king-sized bed, a rusty desk, and a minifridge/microwave set that looked as if it stopped working a decade ago. Even if the room was on the dingy side, {name} couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the idea of having something with four walls and a warm bed. It had been so long since she had been able to stay somewhere this nice, which was saying something about the conditions she had been used to lately.

"Because we needed a break, Dabi!" Her hands shot into the air, stretching wide as a smile overtook her features. It was true- they both deserved this. After a streak of shitty hideout after shitty hideout, it only made sense that the two took advantage of a weekend away from villainy. Money came easily lately, and with no real attachments to materialistic matters that required bills, it came to a point where it was burning a hole in her pocket.

What better way to spend it than by dragging her boyfriend away on a weekend getaway?

Dabi let out a chuckle, letting the door close behind him with a loud click. He snuck past {name} to drop his own bag and fall back onto the bed, his lanky body bouncing off of the surface. It was surprisingly soft for a hotel bed, he noticed, patting the empty space next to him. She joined him gratefully, sighing as her muscles relaxed against the plush mattress. She let her eyes flutter closed, embracing the blanket of silence and relaxation that fell over the room.

When she finally opened them, wondering if Dabi had fallen asleep, {name} found herself face to face with the man, who was propped up on his elbow. His head was held up by his palm, and when he watched her eyes blink back into reality, his eyebrow pulled up in amusement.

"You'll never be ashamed when I catch you staring, will you?" {name}'s voice was soft, her hand coming up to rub at her eye. She had only been laying there for a few minutes, but her body on the verge of passing out. Shigaraki had been sending them on missions that were more physically demanding than usual, and the pair were starting to feel it. It felt like heaven on Earth to be laying on this bed so far away from their crusty boss.

Dabi's laugh was loud, his smile stretching far enough to strain his staples. She was incorrect- he never would be ashamed. He had been in love with {name} for a year now, and it was something he never thought he'd feel for himself. His life, up until that point, had been one hookup after another. Too many pointless encounters to even remember or care. His heart was hollow and his mind was everywhere except for where it needed to be… until the evening he finally met the girl on one of his recruitment trips.

Since then, he felt himself finally growing a heart, one that belonged completely to the {h/c} girl laying next to him. He would put his life on the line for her; he would kill for her without a second thought. He had plans of one day leaving this on-the-go lifestyle behind to do things right with her, ring on her finger and all.

But tonight? The only thing he wanted was to fuck her into this mattress.

With that thought, he scooted over just enough to be hovering over her body, his free hand beginning to trail from her temple down to the base of her neck. Flickering his eyes to hers for just a moment, he shifted to grab onto her ass at the same time he began to suckle on her jaw. This was all it took to cause his cock to strain against his jeans, and that's saying he wasn't __already __hard, which… he probably was.

{name} gave into his touch for just a moment before springing off of the bed, leaving Dabi to gape after her. "No, Dabi! We need to swim!" The patchwork man shook his head, his reaction one of absolute shock. {name} rolled her eyes before continuing: "If I left it up to you, we wouldn't leave the bed until checkout on Monday! You would only get up to wobble your naked ass over to answer room service!"

The man held in his laugh, instead nodding his head furiously. "Yes, {name}, that's exactly what I want to do." He stuck his finger into the mattress, refusing to break his glare. "Get back on this bed. Now."

{name} stuck her tongue out, turning quickly to grab her bag and lock herself in the bathroom. Dabi groaned, falling onto his back in defeat. He sat there, his arm over his eyes, until he heard the door open. He was quick to pull himself up and lean back onto his forearms, his long legs hanging over the edge of the bed. When his eyes came in contact with his partner, he let out a long, low whistle.

{name} was clad in a blue bikini, one he had never seen before. He was sure she had bought it just because it matched his eyes, which she told him near daily were so beautiful. The material looked soft, and he found himself wanting to rub the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, which he could see hard against the fabric of her top. The bottoms were high waisted, accentuating her curves, and Dabi was near drooling when she snapped her fingers to bring his eyes back to hers.

The girl was always sort of self-conscious over the way she looked; being a little chubbier than most would expect of someone always on the run, she found herself wanting to hide from her partner's lidded gaze. When she saw him lick his lips, though, she knew there was no reason to shy away.

Time seemed to slow as he joined her by the bathroom door, falling onto his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. His tongue came all the way out of his mouth to fall onto her clothed nipple, pressing it flat against the hard bud before recoiling to let the tip of his muscle circle around it. His arms were tight around her, forcing her to be held flush against his body. Their height difference was enough to where Dabi was face to chest, and he sure used it to his advantage.

"Dabi…" {name} breathed out, her fingers twisting into his black locks. "Pool. I wanna…" A moan filled the room when he pushed up the bikini top to release her tits, his mouth capturing as much of one as he could fit. His tongue flicked furiously against her nipple, causing her head to fall back. "Fuck it. Whatever. Fuck me."

A low, content growl vibrated off of {name}'s chest as she was picked up by her thighs and pushed against the wall, Dabi wasting no time as he ripped her new bottoms right from her body. All of {name}'s complaints fell to silence as he nudged her legs open just enough to fit his face between them. His fingers circled around her thighs and his long fingers spread open her pussy lips before he let out a tiny, controlled stream of breath against the skin, causing {name} to whimper and buck her hips.

Dabi looked up from his position to take in his partner- tits hanging out from under the bikini top, her cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open.

"Fuck, baby." One digit trailed up her slit and landed on her clit, the juices on the tip of it just barely coating the bud. "You're always so wet for me."

His tongue licked a stripe up the inside of either thigh, moving inwards to… well, every single place __besides __the one {name} needed Dabi's tongue the most. The sight of her partner under her like this was overwhelming, and she found it impossible to not buck her hips against his face in a weak attempt for friction.

Before he could get anywhere interesting, Dabi stood back up and wiped his mouth off.

"You want to swim, you said?"

Thankful for bringing more than one swimsuit, {name} was sitting in the hot tub, trying to ignore her incredibly __frustrating __boyfriend next to her as he made small talk. The pool room was completely empty besides the two, making it even more difficult for her to avert her attention.

She was still turned on, to say the least. The soft buzz between her legs was only growing more prominent the more she stared at her shirtless lover. He was leaning back against the side of the tub, his arms spanned out. It was hard to keep her eyes away from his torso, especially with the thought of what was at the end of it.

Dabi knew __exactly __what he was doing, though. He knew {name} like the back of his hand by now and could tell she was nearly shaking. He was thankful for the hot tub bubbles, as the thought of how wet her pussy was right now made his cock stand to full attention, his thin swim shorts leaving nothing to the imagination.

Eventually, {name} moved herself over and plopped directly onto Dabi's lap, facing away from him. He grunted as she suddenly came into contact with his dick, which she was beginning to grind back against. She better positioned herself to straddle his thighs before she leaned forward, using the bench for support, and rode back against him.

Dabi let out a groan, loud enough to ring through the entire room. He grabbed her by the biceps and pulled her taut against his chest, one hand moving to wrap around her neck while the other forced her hips to stay down against his pelvis.

"You act like I won't make you take my cock right here." The hand on her hip snaked around to pinch her clit through her bottoms, making her yelp. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Do you want me to pound your wet little pussy right here for anyone to see? Then they'd all know that you're my little slut." She mewled as his fingers worked against her clit again, the noise causing his cock to twitch against her ass.

It was no secret that Dabi was into risking things during sex. He didn't care if anyone saw- in fact, it almost seemed like he got off on the idea. To have people see someone like him, as he saw himself as nothing more than a charred monster, fucking a complete __angel __like {name}? It was one of his favorite fantasies.

Dabi pulled his cock out of his shorts and pushed the two out of the water just long enough to pull {name}'s swim bottoms to the side and thrust himself into her. She whined and panted when they were back in the water, but the heat surrounding them helped relax her muscles and ease onto him nicely. It didn't matter how often they had sex… {name} was never prepared for the monstrous size of Dabi's cock.

"Now." Dabi slipped his hand into the front of her bottoms, beginning to rub consistent circles around her clit. {name} leaned back against him, her head going limp on his shoulder as she was filled to the brim. When she tried to move against him, he stilled her with one large hand on her hips. She was too intoxicated by his movements to question with words- she only let out a defeated groan. "You're going to sit here on my cock like a good little girl and you are __not going to cum. __If I feel you cum around me, you won't get to do it again all weekend, do you hear me?"

Dabi's voice was rough and low against her ear, signaling that he was strained by the pleasure as well. He bit down onto her shoulder, only making {name} moan louder and spread her legs as wide as she could. He wasn't going to lie… this was hard for him. To not give her the satisfaction of releasing herself onto him after being so good for him seemed barbaric, but he knew the end result would be worth it.

It never took long for Dabi to loosen his dominance when it came to this girl.

"Good, baby. You're doing so well." He groaned into her neck as her walls flexed around him at his words; he was always in complete __awe __at the effect he had on her. He knew she was growing close to her orgasm as he felt the tightening and flexing increase. She was nearly sobbing against him, doing everything in her power to follow through with Dabi's orders. At some point, it became impossible for him to watch any longer, and he stood himself up, bringing {name} up with him and keeping her around his cock with a strong arm around her waist.

Wasting no time, Dabi wrapped his other arm diagonally across her chest and held onto her opposite shoulder, giving him the leverage he needed to begin pounding into her ruthlessly. The first thrusts were nearly enough to make him cum; the sensitivity of cockwarming was something he always forgot about. Gritting his teeth, he picked up his pace, grunting loudly in response to the plethora of noises falling out of his lover's mouth. {name} had her ankles wrapped to the back of his thighs and her hands grabbed onto his arms, but her strength was close to nothing as his poundings made her fall limp.

It took her nearly no time to reach her orgasm, nearly screaming as he continued to fuck her through it. " __Yes, __baby, just like that. Cum on my cock. __FUCK. __Oh, you're so fucking… tight…"

Dabi sat himself down onto the rocky pool room floor, laying down as {name}'s back fell against his chest. He continued to fuck her like this, his feet planting and knees bending to reach impossible depths inside of her. His throat ached with all of the noises he had been making, and he was sure someone was going to catch them right there.

The thought of that nearly made his eyes roll back into his head.

Feeling close to his release, Dabi pushed {name} up, bending her over so her ass was in full view on his cock. She was holding onto the edge of the hot tub for balance, her face in view as she arched her back and began riding him. Dabi's last groan was met with her second orgasm, both of them filling the room with wet slapping and desperate crying. He slammed her hips onto him and stilled as he released his seed, his torso jerking up as he filled her to the brim. When he was finished, he pulled her up off of him, in love with the sight of his cum spilling from her gaping pussy.

Dabi slid his swim trunks back onto him before pulling his lover onto his chest, both of them red and panting as they came down from their highs. When he spoke, Dabi's voice was guttural, and he found himself, once again, growing hard at the thought of being inside of her.

"I say we do it on the breakfast bar next."


	3. day two: todoroki

"Right… okay. Good." {name} rubbed her hands off on her thighs, anxiously taking in the reflection in the full-body mirror. This was her first time wearing lingerie for any reason; the girl owned nothing fancier than an overpriced lacy bra she bought on a mall trip with Mina and the girls nearly a year ago.

On the bed sat Mina, clapping at the look of her best friend across from her. She had helped pick out the outfit, of course, and was {name}'s main cheerleader when it came to getting her confident enough to pull off this stunt with her boyfriend.

The top of the burgundy set made her chest look two times larger than it actually was, something she was very thankful for. It was a normal bra piece, the only difference being that the lace material put her breasts on full show. There was a single black line of silk that ran from right between the cups and up to her throat, pulling into a circle. The end effect made it look like she was wearing a collar, something she knew would set her boyfriend, Shoto, off immediately.

The bottoms were similar in design, the dark red lace leaving nothing to the imagination. The black silk from her top ran down her abdomen, meeting a very thin belt of lace that hugged her right around her belly button. On either side of the belt, two black silk laces ran down to her thighs to meet at her red, lacy thigh garters.

Paired with black heels and deep crimson lipstick, she could only hope she looked as much of a bad bitch as she felt.

Slipping a thin black robe over her body, {name} continued to admire herself in the mirror, fluffing her {h/c} locks and trying to decide what ways look best. Mina came behind her and helped her, trying out different styles and complimenting her on the way the red looked against her {s/c} skin.

She was interrupted as the sound of two quick knocks filled her room. She froze, looking across the room to notice her door was unlocked. If it was the same person who knocked that same way, she was fucke-

"Hey, you forgot this in my room earlier, I figured you'd-" Shoto froze in his spot, the notebook he was holding in his hand clattering to the floor, long forgotten. Almost immediately {name} saw his cock twitch to life in his grey sweats, and she wondered if it would be possible to be _any more _embarrassed.

"I- uh… I was gonna…" {name} scrambled to find words, but as usual, she was lost in the presence of her lover. She attempted to cover herself with her robe, kicking off her heels, feeling dejected. _Of course _he would walk in at _just _the wrong moment.

Realizing how awkward she felt in the current situation, Mina picked up her phone and scurried out of the room, slipping past Todoroki, who was currently still stuck in his place right inside the doorway. When the door clicked behind her, he closed the distance, immediately backing {name} up against the wall and taking in her presence up close. Her big {e/c} eyes were filled with worry, staring right into his. His breathing was choppy, and she could feel the hot breath fanning across her face. This distance made it impossible to hide, and she couldn't tear her eyes away as Shoto ran his tongue along his lips.

"Mina gets to see this and not me?" His words were harsh- challenging. It was hard to get Shoto into this dominant attitude, and it was a big change from his normally submissive personality in bed. When his hand came to wrap around her throat, right where the black lace did the same, she knew she might have fucked up.

{name} didn't get a chance to respond before Shoto was pulling her silky robe from her body- and she definitely didn't get a chance to stop him before he ripped it in half with his bare hands. He rolled his eyes at her complaints; he bought this one, he would buy another one.

With one arm, Shoto directed her to the bed, where she was thrown down on all fours. He wasted no time in pulling her closer to the pillows and pushing her head down onto them, her ass still sticking into the air for his viewing. He used one part of the robe to tie her hands together, the other wrapping around her mouth like a gag. When he was finished, he stepped back to admire his work.

Shoto found his lover gorgeous, always. In any situation, however she was looking. He was in love and was not afraid to admit it. {name} was confident and sure of herself in every way. She was everything he wasn't, and he grew to enjoy having her be a force in his life, the one telling him to sit back and let her pleasure him in bed. He was putty in her hands.

Still, he was also not afraid to admit that he's taking a liking to seeing her tied up for him.

{name} was nearly shaking; Shoto had never been this assertive with her before. She wasn't scared, not even in the slightest, but instead so _fucking _excited for what was to come.

She wasn't expecting him to pull a vibrator out of her side table.

Her _secret _vibrator.

"I noticed this a couple weeks ago," Shoto held it up as if he was examining it. "You don't hide things very well."

He kneeled on the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to her ass cheek before pulling her panties aside and shoving the entire length of the vibator into her pussy. {name} gasped against the gag, her hips bucking away involuntarily. He groaned at how easily it went in, and couldn't stop himself from watching how it slid in and out, slick with the juices that were already pooling. He stopped, shoving it to the hilt and reaching down to pull at one of her thigh garters, causing it to slap against her. She yelped.

Shoto turned the sex toy on, settling for the highest strength. {name} screamed out, her body nearly falling onto the bed. He pulled her up again, but this time moved himself so he was underneath her, her head falling onto his abdomen. He held himself up on his forearms and watched, his cock aching in his pants.

Realizing this, he pulled them off, and {name}'s moans were now directed to his length, watching it bob at the sight in front of him, precum leaking down the tip.

As always, his dominance wavered, and Shoto found himself pulling the gag off of his girlfriend. His heart sped as her moans now filled the room, and he couldn't tell if she had orgasmed yet, but he didn't really care, either.

"If you like that toy so much, let's see how many times you can cum all over it for me." He wrapped his fingers into her hair, pulling her until her mouth was hovering right above his dick. She whimpered, and he bucked his hips at the sound. "Suck."

{name} obeyed, letting Shoto's hand in her hair control the pace. She took his entire length in at once, trying to listen to him as he told her to relax her throat. It was hard to pay attention, though, as her second orgasm was ripping through her body.

His cock shoved into her mouth, he hands bound, and her ass still in the air, {name}'s eyes rolled back into her head as she reached her max level of pleasure.

Shoto did everything in his power to not cum right there.

He pulled her by her hair, forcing him to fall out of her mouth. She whined, either at the loss of him or the pleasure she gained by her hair being tugged at, and Shoto let out a broken groan at it. "You are _so fucking beautiful." _

Those weren't exactly the words {name} was expecting to hear, but she wasn't complaining as his cock entered her mouth once again. She bobbed her head with everything she had, trying to make up for the fact that her hands weren't able to add to the pleasure.

Shoto didn't seem to mind, though, because it wasn't long before he was grunting, bucking, and shooting his load right down her throat. It was a lot of cum, and {name} struggled to swallow it all at once. Some dribbled down her chin, and she cried out and warned Shoto that she felt her third orgasm come up.

Knowing that he was oblivious to the first two, he gently rolled her to her back, climbing on top of her and letting his forehead rest onto hers. His hand trailed down to her clit, where he began roughly rubbing circles.

"No, no, no-" {name} whined, trying to roll away from him. The pleasure was already too much to handle, and she knew her untouched swollen bud would only make things ten times worse.

Shoto, of course, didn't listen, moving his free hand to stick two of his fingers into her mouth. "Shh, shh, I've got you. Cum for me, baby. Say my name."

He stopped only for a moment to pull the vibrator from her, using only his hand to pull her off the edge one more time. Her head pushed back into the pillows and she called his name with everything she had, not even noticing that anyone in the vicinity would be able to hear her. She noticed Shoto was using his quirk to cool her clit, something he knew always drove her insane.

She rolled her head to look at the man above her, who was gently coaxing her to cum. The sight of him, his length cock hanging between his legs, his hand working magic on her body, sent her over the edge, and before she knew it, she was releasing and squirting all over her boyfriend and the bed.

"_Oh, baby. _Just like that," Shoto groaned, unable to keep his eyes off of the juices coating his legs and the sheets. "that's my girl. _Ugh, fuck. _That's my baby."

When she was finally relaxed, he unbound her hands and fell onto the bed next to her. They sat in silence, staring up at the ceiling, until Shoto reached over to poke at the lace on her body.

"I like this."


End file.
